bringyourideastolifefandomcom-20200215-history
It's Me/The Evil Scientist's Love
Richard..I don't know what I see in you. Those blue eyes of yours that many say are pools of acid..to me, are pools of mystery, wonder. I love the way your burgundy red hair flips in the wind. Your accent is seducing and almost like a drug, especially when you say my name, Eliza..Did I mention how I love the way you keep the toothpick in your mouth, and how sometimes you leave a pencil by your ear..This is the first time I may admit it to you..and myself. Scream Loud 2023 Eliza's POV Some people call me crazy, while some people call me an apprentice of his. However, most call me Eliza Worthington. I don't know how I fell in love with Richard Togano, the infamous scientist and head of the Apocalyptors. "-Za.." A voice began to speak. "Eliza?" I then turned my head around to see the burgundy haired man I had grown so used to seeing. His eyes were filled with determination and a spirit, something I always see. "Richard? Sorry, I drifted off again." My head lowered just slightly. I really didn't know why the guy infront of me was running through my mind. Always. "What's on your mind?" A shudder went through my spine as I heard his voice and made eye contact with him. "N-n-nothing!" I stammered. How dumb of me! I heard soft footsteps as Richard came closer and closer. My chest thumped and thumped faster with every step. Finally, his nose touched my nose. A rush of heat flooded my cheeks and my eyes looked into his crystal blue eyes. "Listen..don't play with my heart strings here, Elizani. I can barely hold myself back from you-" His head went closer to my face, and was he going to kiss me? No, his lips went to my ear, and continued, "So watch where you keep that face of yours, and your attitude, Elizani.." His voice sent chills down my spine as his lips barely touched my earlobe. "Now why should I..Richie?" A slight, seductive purr came from myself. Goodness, I had some willpower to think that up! His cheeks had a barely noticeable flash of pink, and they quickly stopped. "You little vixen." He mockingly whispered into my ear, and he gently bit my ear. He let go not too long, and smirked at me. My cheeks felt a blood rush to them. Richard walked away, and for a split second, I heard his voice, just barely. "If Noah acts on his urges on Eliza..I'll kill him with my own hands." Huh? Noah? He doesn't mean that new recruit Noah Belen? That was just..a helping gesture, I hope. ---- Richard's POV Grr, I don't understand what it is about Elizani Worthington that gets my heart rate going! Is it the way she has her blonde hair partially over her eyes, mostly; her green, questioning eyes; her full, heart-shaped lips; perfect body, her sassiness or her personality? I don't know! I also really don't understand how enraged I get when other men make advances on her. I really have been going crazy. "Richard?" Another feminine voice I recognized spoke my name. Bah, it was my little sister, Sara. It annoyed me how pacifistic she always was. "What, Sara?" I spoke. "Do you love Eliza?" And she had to mention that topic. I know my cheeks are painted with pink because Sara is smirking. "What's it to ya?" I mistakenly spoke, not knowing what she'd say next. "She's my best friend, hun." She fluffed my red hair and I annoyingly grunted. She didn't take a sign to shut up if necessary? "Well, I hope my adoration of Eliza, who is la mia bella donna is not a problem to you, Sara, mia cara sorella." I smirked. Damn, I surprised myself in saying that! Sara bursts out laughing. "I KNOW you did not call Eliza YOUR beautiful lady. And I'm not your little sister anymore, I'm 20!" Sara struggled to keep a straight face. I can't believe I was left alive with her and Sammy. Sammy isn't all that bad of a brother. "Whatever, mia cara sorella. Arriverderci." I waved farewell to my tiny-framed sister with odd brown hair. I was the only red haired boy in the family. "Arriverderci." She waved farewell. I walked away a decent distance, feeling my cheeks turn red. Seriously, Sara? Damn, do I really love Elizani? "NO!" A faint scream rang from afar. It sounded like..like..Elizani! No, no, no, no, no! Noah CANNOT do this! Grr, if he DARED to even touch her shoulder! I will kill him so slowly, he wished he never even met the girl! She will NOT get hurt in ANYWAY! "RICHARD!!" Broken Glass Eliza's POV Richard. I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared. Why can't I move? Why are there hands on me? I feel so wrong. I move around, pushing and shaking as hands struggle to hold on to me. Save me, oh, who will save me? Richard, oh, he has to. Richard, Richard, Richard, Richard. A hand cups my chin and my eyes desperately try to avoid their gaze. Why? Richard, save me! Save me!! "Stop calling out his name..when I get to you, you'll say mine." I didn't recognize his voice. Stomping was heard as a door busted open. "NOAH!" Richard's voice yelled, anger coming from him for the first time ever. "Curses!" Noah murmured profanities under his breath. Noah's fists punched me and I fell to the ground. "-Zani! Elizani!!" I heard a voice call my name. Why was everything so blurry..? All I hear is fighting and yelling..So light, everything was.. Then, it got dark. ---- Richard's POV TBA Category:Cocoabean Category:Story